one_piece_treasure_cruisefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Crystal Skulls
I Crystal Skulls sono necessari per Super-Evolvere un personaggio. Appartengono alla classe Evolver. ATTENZIONE: Assicurati di capire la differenza tra i teschi necessari per i Cappelli di Paglia 5+ e i teschi necessari per le leggende 6+. NON sono la stessa cosa: i teschi della leggenda NON POSSONO essere usati per evolvere i Cappelli di Paglia della storia e viceversa. Due comuni errori dei nuovi giocatori sono: comprare un Teschio Rosso Leggendario dal Bazaar e provare a usarlo su G2 (non funzionerà), o dare teschi ai personaggi attraverso il menu di "power up" (sono materiale da evoluzione, usandoli sullo schermo di evoluzione vengono sprecati!). Si prega di leggere attentamente questa guida e le domande frequenti allegate. Un Crystal Skull trovato ha una speciale cassa arcobaleno-bluastra come mostrata nello screenshot qui sotto: Posizioni dei Crystal Skulls I Crystal Skulls si possono trovare solo in luoghi specifici: * Crimson Crystal Skull Monkey D Luffy:Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 14. Necessario per Monkey D. Luffy Gum Gum Elephant Gun * Azure Crystal Skull Sanji: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 13. Necessario per Sanji Grill Shot * Onyx Crystal Skull Nami: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 9. Necessario per Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo * Jade Crystal Skull Roronoa Zoro: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 8. Necessario per Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance * Amber Crystal Skull Usopp: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 6. Necessario per Usopp Platanus Shuriken * Amber Crystal Skull Tony Tony Chopper: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 7. Necessario per Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong * Amber Crystal Skull Nico Robin: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 12. Necessario per Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores * Onyx Crystal Skull Franky: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 10. Necessario per Franky Rocket Launcher * Jade Crystal Skull Brook: Può essere trovato solo in 3D2Y - Ch. 11. Necessario per Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Altri teschi specifici *I Crystal Skulls per super evolvere i membri della famiglia Vinsmoke (Germa 66) si trovano superando qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Germa Resurrection Plan. * Crimson Crystal Skull Donquixote Doflamingo: Può essere trovato solo in The Royal Palace's Top Floor to Central Town - Ch. 15. Necessario per Donquixote Doflamingo "Joker" * Azure Crystal Skull Eneru: Può essere trovato solo in qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Kami Rises Again!. Necessario per Kami Eneru Ascent to the Endless Varse * Crimson Crystal Skull Higuma: Può essere trovato solo in qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Higuma - Mountain Bandit at Sea. Necessario per Higuma Leader of the Mountain Bandits * Onyx Crystal Skull Sanji: Può essere trovato solo in qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Forward! Straw Hat Pirates: Sanji. Necessario per Sanji Secret Son of the Vinsmoke Family * Azure Crystal Skull Franky: Può essere trovato solo in qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Forward! Straw Hat Pirates: Franky. Necessario per Franky Cyborg Built to Realize the Dreams of Every Man * Azure Crystal Skull Cavendish: Può essere trovato in Treasure Map - Nami. Necessario per Hakuba Slicing Winds of Rommel. Disponibile in Treasure Bazaar da Agosto 2019. *I Crystal Skulls per le nuove super evoluzioni dei membri della famiglia Vinsmoke (Germa 66) si trovano superando qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Germa 66's Counterattack!. * Onyx Crystal Skull Doflamingo: Può essere trovato in Treasure Map - Doflamingo. Necessario per Donquixote Doflamingo Judgment of the Divine. Disponibile in Treasure Bazaar da Ottobre 2019. * Jade Crystal Skull Nami: Può essere trovato solo in qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Nami's Repose. Necessario per Nami Cat Burglar Swindling the New World * Amber Crystal Skull Hancock: Può essere trovato solo in qualsiasi difficoltà della missione Hancock's Repose. Necessario per Boa Hancock Straw Hat Luffy's Supporter Teschi Leggendari *'Nota 1:' i teschi leggendari funzionano per tutte le leggende di un determinato colore, ma solo alcune leggende possono essere super evolute. *'Nota 2:' puoi ottenere i teschi leggendari da Ambush (rari) o dal Bazar per 10.000 training points. A volte alcuni teschi sono scontati a 7.500 punti. La maggior parte delle leggende richiede che un solo teschio per Super-Evolversi, comunque, Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Bounceman ha bisogno sia di un teschio QCK che di un teschio PSY. * Crimson Crystal Skull, necessario per leggende STR * Jade Crystal Skull, necessario per leggende DEX * Azure Crystal Skull, necessario per leggende QCK * Amber Crystal Skull, necessario per leggende PSY * Onyx Crystal Skull, necessario per leggende INT Quali leggende possono super-evolvere? Vedi la lista qui. Domande *D: Cosa posso fare con un teschio duplicato? *R: -Se sono teschi dei Cappelli di Paglia, c'è poco da fare per loro. È possibile che in futuro verranno fornite funzionalità aggiuntive -Se sono dei Legend Skulls (dagli Ambush), tienili nel caso in cui prendi una Leggenda, dal momento che qualsiasi leggenda potrebbe ricevere una Super-Evoluzione in futuro. I Teschi della Leggenda sono codificati a colori, quindi il teschio rosso funziona per tutte le leggende rosse (WB, Lucci, Barto, Akainu, ecc.) Quando quelle leggende hanno una Super Evoluzione 6+. *D: Qual è il tasso di recluta? *R: Per ora, per ipotesi, è stimata al <10% o (molto) meno. Per gli Ambush, sembra che la recluta globale sia del 10% e che in Giappone sia del 20%. Le probabilità di Ambush a 60 stamina sono di circa il 35%. *D: C'è una scelta libera di un teschio dei Cappelli di Paglia da una selezione. Quale dovrei scegliere? *R: Qualunque sia la soluzione migliore per te. Luffy e Zoro vedono il maggior numero di giochi, Brook, Usopp, Chopper e Sanji sono ok, mentre quelli di Nami e Franky sono considerati i meno utili. *D: Un teschio di un solo colore è buono sia per Straw Hat che per le Leggende? *R: No, sono diversi. I teschi dei Cappelli di Paglia si possono prendere nell'isola della storia 3D2Y, non sono ottenibili dal Bazaar, e funzionano solo per i Cappelli di Paglia e non per le Leggende e viceversa. *D: La mia Leggenda X non ha un'opzione per la Super Evoluzione. Perché? *R: La SE è generalmente disponibile per le leggende più vecchie. Aspetta, la tua leggenda sarà super evolvibile in pochi mesi. Note *Ambush. Categoria:Gameplay